What the Evesdroppers Heard
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: She had not seen him in 15 years, but still she waited not knowing he was already there, right under her nose the whole time, waiting for the perfect moment to show himself.


Author's note: this is a K/B story. it takes place durring the Dark Tournament, after the fight with Sazuka. Have fun!

_The italics are character's thougths. i'm hoping that thier style of voice will give away who thay are but if not, for the most part the name are stated._

* * *

Three heads were leaned closely up against the hotel door leading to Kurama's bedroom.

"Yusuke, shut up! I want to hear what they are saying!"

"Yeah Urameshi, can't you do anything right!"

"Can it Kuwabara! Your gonna miss the mushy stuff!"

Inside, a rather masculine voice pierced through the silence while a sharp intake of breath could be heard, coming from the only other occupant in the room.

"Botan…it's been a long time."

"Yes Youko it has. So, you're back as Shuuichi Minamino…Why didn't you say something? Didn't you recognize me? Was our bond broken when I was no longer in your presence? Was my face that easily forgotten? Was I not good enough? Did you no longer want me as your mate?" Her tone was close to one of fear and panic.

"Never my love, I was afraid of losing you again, that's all. And our bond will last forever; my mark on your neck proves it. I would never want another. I was afraid you would not believe me…"

"But I had to find out that you were still alive in front of an entire stadium… I was afraid the girls would see through my facade. I just sat there with my mouth gapping open like a fish! I wanted to run down to you and through my arms around you just to make sure that you were real! I was choking back sobs, for goodness sakes!"

"I know…I saw you in the stands. If Karasu finds out about you and our past connections… and my undying love for you…he will use you against me."

"I would never betray you! Nor would I ever side with him over you. You forget that I love you just as much as you love me!"

"Angel, you miss understand. I have absolutely no doubt in your faithfulness… he would hurt you physically and mentally. He would try to kidnap you, rape you, and kill you in front of me. Of course, I would never let it happen but he would try. It's not a risk that I am willing to take. It's just not safe right now."

"Then when will it be safe? When will it ever be safe? You have enemies and they have tried to use me before…you know that I can take care of myself if the need arises. I have even fought some of them previously."

"I never said that you were not capable… but Karasu is much stronger than anyone else that you have ever fought against, or any of my enemies that have ever come after you before. If he gets close enough to say something to you he will plant seeds of doubt in your mind and his words will haunt your dreams. He attacks the things that you hold most dear, even if he doesn't know what he is attacking. He can't see what his presence is causing you to fear for; he just knows that whatever it is happens to be precious to you. Be it your life, your family, or your love, it doesn't matter. I know because he has done it to me. He's in my mind, haunting me day and night. He plagues my state of well being with nightmares and images that I can not get rid of."

"Then why won't you let me help you… I can help you Kurama, I know I can! He haunts you in your nightmares. If those nightmares are of me than let me rid you of them. Kurama, please, tell me what you see at night while you sleep."

"Every night, you are on your way to see me. He captures you and leads me to a secluded clearing in a forest. He defeats me in battle, but before I die he makes me watch as he takes advantage of you, and uses you over and over until you don't fight back any more, and I can't fight for you because I'm rendered helpless."

Back on the other side of the door, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke all had different expressions on their faces. Kuwabara's was one of respect for Kurama for loving Botan so much. Keiko on the other hand had questions about how the two originally met and the thoughts that maybe she and the two boys should leave; they were intruding on very private conversation after all! Yusuke now knew why Kurama often woke up screaming and with sweat pouring down his face, and he felt empathy for him, because he knew how hard it was to have nightmares like that… he had them, for fear of losing Keiko, all the time.

"Then, my love, I see you on the brink of death. But Karasu doesn't kill you. Instead he walks up to me and says, 'She was your mate Kurama? A nice choice if I may say so, fiery and beautiful; a perfect love slave. She will serve my needs better than you any way. She is mine now, Kurama. I will do with her what I please and you cannot help her, now or ever.' And then he kills me. That's usually when I wake up. I can't stand it. I refuse to let him know about you. My efforts are more than likely in vain because he is probably already plotting on how to take you from me. But I can't… I can't just… Oh God Botan…I can't let him just… hurt you like that! I…I…"

"Its okay, Kurama, you can cry. Everyone needs to some times. Baby it's alright, I love you and I'm right here. I'm with you, always within your reach. I will always be right here. You're squeezing the living day lights out of me, but I'm still right here."

The two people in the room laughed and on the other side of the door Yusuke could hear sniffs coming from the infamous thief. This was an unexpected show of emotion from the normally deadly lethal Youko, and gentlemanly stoic Shuuichi they had heard about and were used to seeing.

'_His love for Botan must bring out his emotions…it might be the only time he expresses them. Only she is able to see Kurama as he truly is…too sappy for me.'_

"I know. I just have to make sure. I've been away from you for so long and it's been so long since I held you… fifteen years. Don't be surprised if every now and then I have to make sure that you're real, and not just my imagination, like you were on many other embarrassing occasions."

"So while I was gone, you saw me coming down the street only to realize it was a mirage?"

"Yes. Hey that's not funny! I got many strange looks while I ran down the hallways of my school a break neck speed only to keep turning the corner. The principal saw me and sent me to a counselor, who found nothing wrong with me. They even called my mother and told her they thought I had contracted some kind of fever and was hallucinating things. It was five days after my twelfth birthday, three years ago. The whole thing was rather tragic, actually."

"I'm sure it was, but that doesn't mean that it isn't funny in my mind."

Botan was heard laughing at the image she had in her head. They heard some cracking sounds and saw a bit of fog from under the door and realized that Shuuichi Minamino was back.

"You know, I've heard many interesting rumors about you since you 'died'. One of them was that during your life as a thief you had numerous affairs with other women. At first it worried me but then I realized something… "

"That the only women anyone describes look just like you…"

"Exactly!"

Both Botan and Shuuichi could be heard chuckling.

'_Well I guess that means that Kurama only ever had one love, Botan. All those years and they have both stayed faithful. That's what true love is. Wait! What about Maya? Oh, yeah he said that they were just friends, he had feelings for her but they were just the types that are between friends. I wish Yukina loved me like Botan loves Kurama…Yukina sure has been looking at that Touya guy a lot lately. I think they like each other, I wouldn't be surprised. Oh well, such is life…I'll just have to win her over with my undeniable manliness!'_

"Kuwabara, get your head out of the clouds, they've started talking again!"

"Kurama, do you remember when we first met?"

"Angel, I will never forget that day. Kuronue was crying, for the first time I think. I didn't know why. Then I saw you, hovering off your newly acquired oar, telling Kuronue that everything was going to be okay."

"Then you asked if I was his lover… which kind of killed the whole brother-sister bonding moment we had going. Kuronue had to explain that I had recently been killed and that because my dying was unexpected and because my spirit was so pure Koenma offered me a place as a ferry guide. And he didn't know I was dead until I had come to see him not but five minutes before you walked in." Botan sounded a bit saddened at first but then cheered up informing the eavesdroppers that this story did indeed have a happy ending.

"Then I noticed that you were no longer a demon and began to wonder if you had a real body. So then, being the arrogant kitsune I am, I refused to ask you outright. Instead I proceeded to run into you and I made a complete fool of my self by knocking both you and myself to the ground. I don't think either one of us could turn back after that. Thought I do remember occasions where you were in spirit form and I fell straight through you when I went to give you a hug. But it didn't make you any less attractive. If any thing you turning invisible on me only made our relationship more interesting and humorous." Botan smiled and Kurama smirked knowing that as corny as it sounded he had loved Botan practically at first sight.

"I remember about a month after we met, you snuck into my room at the Reikai palace and asked me to come on a walk with you. I became my favorite weekly Friday night outing. Funny thing is, as tight as Koenma thinks his security is, we were never once caught sneaking in and out of the palace. Six months later I was officially your girl friend and another three years after that, you claimed the intent to court me as a life mate, mark and all." Botan said with a wistful sigh. Kurama decided that a trip down memory lane was good, but right now he had more important things he needed to know.

"Okay, love, I have a few questions for you. After my supposed death, what did you do? Have you thought about me? And do you know what happened to Kuronue?

'_Okay now I'm interested. They are talking about Kuronue as if he's still alive. They know him better than anyone else, so maybe he is still alive. He could be useful to the team. Lord knows we could use the help…'_

"Whoa, baby one question at a time! After hearing about two 'deaths' in one day, Koenma had to put me on life support for three weeks because I went into post traumatic shock. I think they even had me on a respirator to make sure I didn't stop breathing. I had gone to see you at the old cave; you know the one that was used as your private living quarters, to talk about brother's death. When I got there Hiei was waiting. He told me that as far as he knew you were dead. As soon as he said that I blacked out. Hiei brought me to Koenma, who made sure I came to a full recovery. We were all so naïve back then. I was a regular ferry girl, not the Deity of Death that I am now. You, Hiei, and Kuronue were still the best thieves around, not that you aren't still; you and my brother more so than Hiei. Your kitsune pack was still thriving and still in existence. We were untouchable and happy. That was the life… and I have thought of you every day, all day, and every night in my dreams. As for what happened to Kuronue, from what I've been told by Koenma, he died. But I snuck into the file room and took a peak at his file. Before you even say it, the only thing in your file as Youko Kurama was your extensive crime record which, by the way, you have never been convicted for. And as for the file on Shuuichi Minamino, that I had on hand when I gave you your first mission, it was squeaky clean. Nothing about any transferring of bodies, merging of souls, criminal records, or any thing. In fact, I'll have to go write that in on both of the files as soon as I get back to Reikai. I could probably even put the two files together…" Botan's thoughts were interrupted by Kurama's sarcastic comment.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you checked, at the very least."

"How could I not? Anyway, brother's file said that he escaped the trap that the bounty hunter had him in. It also said he was dwelling in some of the old hide outs, but I went and never saw him there, not a once! And believe me; I checked every single one at least five times. Oh, and no one has touched anything in there. The treasure rooms, I mean. Kuronue and Hiei made sure that you stayed a wealthy man, fox boy. But I don't see why brother wouldn't want to see me."

"No doubt he's just wary of visitors, even if it is you. We'll have to go check again. What happened to the wretched bounty hunter? If he is still alive I would love to show him my gratitude for what he did for us."

"Hey you, no killing sprees of revenge till after the tournament! And besides, that would just add to my already quite extensive amount of paper work. The bounty hunter was sought after and killed about five years ago. Some say Kuroune was the one who killed him, but I think it was really Hiei. But I didn't ferry the man so I don't really know."

"Well, at least the bastard died… I will have to talk to Hiei about that though. Any way, I want you to stay with me. I won't be able to sleep knowing that you are not completely safe."

"Sure, but can we get something to eat? I'm starved!"

"Of course love. Just let me get my jacket."

The three heads at the door suddenly shot over to the sofa. When Kurama and Botan came out, the three were playing a game of Go Fish, and Kuwabara was winning making the whole scenario rather fishy. Kurama lifted an eyebrow and Botan narrowed her eyes slightly.

They moved over to Hiei who was currently fixated on the strawberry 'sweet snow', and had been for quite some time. Yusuke heard Botan say something about buying Hiei more ice cream, but he hadn't heard what she was bribing him for.

"We're going to go get a bite to eat. See you guys later. Come on Kurama, the take out restaurant down stairs is pretty good…"

The three turned to Hiei who looked at them with a smirk.

"The onna says that if I relay this message from her and the kitsune, I get some more strawberry sweet snow, so here it is. The onna says that Yukina likes guys who are kind enough to get her things from her room for her; I assume she's talking to you buffoon. She also wanted you to know that she knew you were at the door before the conversation started. The kitsune said that you should really try being less nosey and if you do decide to pry into other people's personal lives that you should at least not be so obvious while you do so."

"Shrimp, I think that's the most you've said, like ever. Is it something I should get used to?"

"Hn."

"I guess that's a no." With that Kuwabara ran over to Botan's room and got her stuff. He was back in time to catch Hiei polish off the last of the ice cream in the container. He also got to see Yusuke get slapped for flipping up Keiko's skirt. While Yusuke was still lifting himself off the ground, Hiei decided it was a good time to finish relaying the message that Kurama had given him.

"Oh and detective, the kitsune also said that he knows you and your perverted ways too well, and if you even start to think that Botan might have been tainted, or if you get any compromising pictures of the two of them, or her, in your head, that I am to let him know immediately. If you want to assure your self of Botan's purity, smell her aura. She is Kurama's mate, he has claimed her, but they wanted to wait until marriage, since Botan was accustomed to Reikai's ways. "

"First off, you don't know what's going through my mind. And secondly, what's gonna happen if I do start thinking that way?"

Hiei's jagan glowed and he looked intently into Yusuke's eyes in an almost warning sort of way.

"Trust me, I can see. And if your mind starts going that way, he said that he will be back here before you can say 'death or torture', and he will use his whip to cut you into a human Yusuke jig saw puzzle."

"Can he do that?"

"My friend, I can do so much more than that."

"Kurama, baby, don't brag. It's not polite." Botan said a small smile graced her features. She silently placed a tub of strawberry ice cream into Hiei's hands. The fire koorime's eyes bugged out at the gallon she had given him and he started devouring his precious sweet snow.

"But you like it when I brag don't you?"

"So what if I do? The smirk that comes across your face is sexy." At her statement Kurama's ego, almost visibly, shot through the roof. He brought his fore arm under her back side and hoisted her up off the ground to where they were nose to nose. Botan had no other option but to lean into him.

"Is it really? You know Botan it is not very polite to speak so frankly."

"You gonna do something about it?"

"Nothing too terrible…"

Everyone else watched as he kissed her, quite passionately, and as Yusuke would put it, in a seriously 'hot and heavy' way. When they parted, he sat on a chair with her still in his lap and then proceeded to feed her dinner. Keiko sighed and wished Yusuke could be like that with her sometimes.

"I thought you weren't gonna do any of that mushy stuff in public. Don't you have any dignity man? Or are we just not considered public?"

"We're not 'public' Urameshi, we're his friends! He's just being a romantic…"

"Yeah well, if I was him, I'd be doing a lot more of what I saw a few minutes ago, but with less clothes and… uh oh…"

"Now Yusuke, I don't think that was a very smart thing to say now was it? Hiei?" the koorime didn't need Kurama to expand… he wanted to know what evidence could be conjured up for Kurama's argument when he went to trail for the murder of Yusuke Urameshi.

"Well, something about you and the onna going at it on the table, with shiny round silver things that were connected together on her wrists…" Hiei said through a mouth full of ice cream.

"Thank you Hiei, that's enough. Don't think of my mate that way Yusuke…it won't end well, it's just a warning for the future, next time you won't get off so easily as you will this time…"

They all watched has Kurama's green eyes suddenly went gold. He got up and placed Botan down on the chair. He reached in his hair and brought out his rose whip. He leaned down to Botan and whispered,

"Mine." Before kissing her with intense passion, and possessiveness, but mostly love. When they broke apart she whispered back to him,

"Yours." Kurama turned to Yusuke with a smirk plastered across his face that would have made even the devil cringe in fear. Botan simply went back to eating. She was quite used to his possessive displays and thought it was sweet that he cared so much.

"Hey, Kurama… buddy, no need to do any thing hasty…somebody help me!"

"Human Yusuke jig saw puzzle, found at a toy store near you!"

"Shut up Kuwabara, I'm not dead yet!"

"Yeah but you sure won't be completely intact when Kurama's done with you… watch it! The whip is headed really close to your…ouch… that had to hurt. Moron had it coming though…" Kuwabara looked over at Keiko who had her hands balled into two tight fists attempting to control her anger, obviously trying not to strike out at her boyfriend for thinking such things, since Kurama had neatly taken care of Yusuke's punishment and almost cut of his manhood.

"Hn. That's what he gets for thinking of the onna in such a manner."

"Well, if Kurama hadn't done something, I would have slapped that jerk silly!"

"Kurama, baby, I'm going to go to sleep." Kurama stopped his torture of Yusuke and turned to Botan. A look of pleading seeped into his now jade orbs.

"Love, can you wait for me? I don't want anymore nightmares, and with you next to me the whole time I think I'll be okay…"

"Any thing you want. Don't worry I may not be stronger than Karasu, but together we most certainly are. I won't let him haunt you any more…"

They entered Kurama's room together, after Kurama had finished his meal in silence. They crawled into bed and held each other as they fell asleep. Kurama did not have a nightmare that night, all because he had his love, his deity next to him to shatter his dark nightmares with her purity and love for him. He had his angel in his arms again… Botan…his Botan. And she would be his, just as he was hers, forever.

* * *

End Comment's: so i'm sorry if the characters sounded a little OOC but i like this story. so what did you think? this is my first time writing here so please be nice. and if you dont like the Kurama/Botan pairing then you should not have read it. as for consturctive criticizm... i like that, but please do NOT sent me flames. that would be really annoying!


End file.
